


A Shot Not Taken (#40 Loss)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [94]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Double Drabble, Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you don't take a shot you can't miss it, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shot Not Taken (#40 Loss)

David watched as Ian carefully loaded Charlie into Don's SUV stealing a kiss in the process. He turned to Colby. "You okay with that, man?"

Colby shrugged. "Sure, I'm a modern guy."

David rolled his eyes. "No shit. I meant how are you handling your two crushes hooking up?"

Colby stiffened. "Don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm your partner. You've had puppy love for Charlie since day one and you've always been two beers away from throwing yourself at Ian's feet."

Colby shrugged. "They're good for each other. Charlie needs someone like Ian, Ian needs someone like Charlie. They're both top in their fields. They'll be fine."

"That is so not what I asked."

Colby let out a long sigh. "I missed my shot 'cause I didn't think I had one and even if I had known the chance was there… I'm not the type of guy Ian needs and I could never hold my own against Charlie. I…" Colby fell silent his head and shoulders dropping in a way David had never see before taking a breath. "There's no point getting worked up over losing something you never had."

David sighed and put an arm around Colby's shoulders.


End file.
